


The Worries of New Parents

by foreverinfiction



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, new parent worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: Jem worries over his new baby, and Tessa and Will join in. It's pretty short but cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TID fanfic and the first one I've posted. I also wrote it at one in the morning, so don't have too high expectations. It's mostly just a cute story. Enjoy. :)

Jem looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. He was so very small and fragile, and Jem worried that he would hold his son too tightly, but Tessa had reassured him that he was just fine.

Tessa had snuck off to sleep, and Will was pretending he knew how to cook in the kitchen, so Jem was alone with their son for the first time in days. He bent to kiss his forehead, and the baby stirred ever so slightly in his arms. Warm brown eyes that matched his own looked up at Jem and paired with a yawn that crinkled his nose. Jem smiled back.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so very much and I promise to protect you with everything I have.”

His son listened to the words he couldn’t understand, but Jem hoped he could understand the feelings behind him. “It’s a good thing you have two parents who are better with words than I am. I trip and stumble when I try to talk, but I will write you a thousand songs to tell you how much I love you. I’ll teach you to play violin, or I’ll learn to play the cello with you, if that’s what you want. I’ll sit by your side while your mom teaches you to write, and I’ll listen to the stories that Will will read to you, and I’ll help you learn Mandarin. I love you so much, and I am so scared I will mess this up.”

He pressed another kiss to his son’s nose. At the same time, he felt a kiss to his neck and the brush of Tessa’s hair against his ear. “I love you, James,” she whispered to him. “You were an amazing uncle to Jamie and Lucie, and you are already a loving father. You are not going to ‘mess up’, I promise.”

Before Jem could respond, a loud crash and a string of swearing echoed out of the kitchen, and Tessa laughed. “Will,” she called. “I love that you are trying to cook, but do not burn the kitchen down.”  
Will emerged from the kitchen with flour dusted on his shirt and a streak of something smeared on his forehead. He gave a sigh of defeat, and Jem laughed at him.

Tessa whispered to Jem, “It’s a good thing he has you because neither Will nor I are capable of cooking anything worth eating.”

Jem twisted his head to look at her, but she had moved to look at Will, “Let’s order take out.”

Tessa wandered back to the bedroom to find her phone, and Will fell face first onto the couch opposite Jem. Jem heard Tessa ordering in the other room, and Will sighed again.

“Are you okay?” he asked Will, and Will turned his head so one eye was showing, but he didn’t answer with anything more than another long sigh. “Come here,” Jem prompted, and he watched as Will slowly sat up. He paid more attention to the way Will’s muscles moved under his slightly-too tight white shirt than the disappointed look in Will’s eyes. Will plopped onto the couch with his shoulder pressed next to Jem’s, and Jem pressed a kiss to Will’s lips, and he felt Will smile.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” he said. “I can’t cook. I don’t know how to warm up the bottle for him. I can’t wrap him in the blanket the way I’m supposed to. I can’t tell if he’s growing or not. I can’t sleep at night with him on the other side of the bed. I worry that I’m holding him wrong. You and I have faced demons that were scarier than this baby, but I would gladly take them if it meant feeling like I actually knew what I was doing.”

Jem looked at Will, but Will’s eyes were focused on the tiny human in Jem’s arms. “Me, too.” Jem said after a moment.

Will looked at Jem then, startled. Words fell out of Jem’s mouth before he could stop them, as if a dam had broken, “I worry about holding him so tightly that I accidently hurt him. I worry about holding too loosely that he falls out of my arms. I worry about waking up in the middle of the night to find him gone. I worry about feeding him something that he chokes on. I worry about walking with him and tripping. I worry every time he sneezes because I think he’s sick. I worry when Tessa wraps him in that green blanket because it makes his skin feel like he has a fever. I know I’m healed, but I’m scared I passed something bad onto him. I’m scared of breathing the wrong way and breaking him.”

This time, it was Jem’s eyes that were downcast, and he felt Will’s stare on his face.

Tessa sat on the couch next to Jem and put her hand in his hair. “I’m nervous he won’t like reading,” she started. “I’m nervous about having a house with three boys in it. I’m nervous I’ll teach him a word wrong and he’ll go to school and be teased. I’m nervous about lots of things, but we can work through all of those things, together, like we’ve been doing everything else.”

Will smiled at her, and then looked at Jem. “You can show me how to warm up his bottle, and I’ll show you how to tell if he actually has a fever, and Tessa can show us both how to hold him properly. We’ll learn together.”

Jem nodded and kissed Will gently before pulling back. Tessa complained, “I want a kiss, too.”

Will laughed, and Jem leaned in to kiss Tessa, and she returned the smile that was pressed against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. Also, what do you think Will, Jem, and Tessa would name their baby? Would you want to read other things about them as parents?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
